1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory module test system and a memory module evaluation system. The memory module test system which can test a memory module having a hub.
2. Background of the Related Art
Operation speed of a memory module needs to be the same as a system incorporating the memory module. However, the operation speeds of related art memory modules may not be compatible with the operation speed of many systems. Accordingly, as the memory operation speeds of systems increase during development of systems, the operation speeds of compatible memory modules must also increase. Accordingly, a memory module including a hub for a high speed system is being developed. However, a memory module including a hub can not be tested by an existing general tester, since the tester can not input output data which is suitable to the speed and data format of the memory module.
This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-52111, filed Jul. 28, 2003, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.